Bluer
by rayaikawa
Summary: Roy Mustang hated blue and all the memories it carried. But it was Riza Hawkeye's favorite color too. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 1.


Hi everyone! Today is June 1 meaning Royai Day is just 10 days away! So I decided to write one fanfic a day until June 11. Without further ado, I present to you guys the first fic.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

04:15 PM. Roy Mustang sat on the park bench with flowers, couples, children flying their kites and other happy scenes surrounding him.

And he sighed.

'What a day!' the 30-year old colonel thought as he took a good look at the clouds floating aimlessly above the blue sky.

Today had been very stressful in the office. Scar was still missing, reports about the budget allocation was stressing the whole unit out and to top it all off, he just wasted his 30 oh-so precious minutes on yet another arguing session with Fullmetal sprinkled with colourful insults and the like. Not that it's considered as wasted anyway since he's wasting even more now. Before he knew it, he found himself strolling around Central, supposedly doing inspections.

Blue. He thought. He just suddenly remembered.

Oh how he hated that colour. The uniform, those annoying carpets that accented the office décor, the morning clear sky, even the night sky. Oh, and how can he ever miss. Water. Water too is blue as it is when spending a day on the beach.

Roy continued to daydream as he remembered the days when he was just a little boy and Madame Christmas would take him to the beach every year during summer. The young Roy loved the sun but totally loathed the water as if it was a foreshadowing of his future as The Flame Alchemist. He hated how it seemed so dangerous yet gentle. Ambiguous with all it's might as it hid all the secrets down inside it. The deeper it got, the more intensifying the hue became.

Bluer.

It felt like he'd be pulled right down to its depths. He didn't like being vulnerable like a kid who loved the sea because it looked serene at first glance when it's actually very sinister.

He was bitter and the sea was briny.

The colonel laughed. Roy was amused at how his simple disgust of blue lead to the memory of Ishbal. Yes. He is still bitter. He was lured by the ocean of idealism for the country. He had begged for the secret behind Flame Alchemy for the country's sake however, the fire was easily extinguished at sea; a sea of blood. Ironic as it may seem, no matter how much fire the Hero of Ishbal sent scorching infernos through the desert lands of Ishbal, he felt so weak. Engulfed. Suffocated. Drowning.

He was drowning.

The cries, the blood, the gunshots, _her_ gunshots and the bluer sky after the seemingly eternal dark extermination. Why? Because he hated the prosperity that followed. Everyone said, it's all going to be bluer now; more peaceful.

That was a filthy lie.

He couldn't forget the nights and days on the battlefield. All the lives, families and tribes he destroyed all because of a sheet of paper containing orders of extermination. And despite all that he was treated as a hero. He was admired, praised and even thanked. But what about the Ishbalians?

He didn't appreciate the cheers, the promotions and the joy everyone so innocently gave him; a murderer.

Murderer. Killer. Dog of the military. Death. Blood. Fire. Murderer. Help! Don't kill us. Fire. Blood. Gunshot. Tears. Killer. Alchemist. Fire. Hate. Death. Have mercy! Gunshot. STOP! Murderer. War. Footsteps. Murderer. Killer. Monster. A dog of the military. Death. Blood. Fire. Murderer. Help! Hate. Demon. Don't kill us. Fire. Blood. Gunshot. Tears. Killer. Her eyes. Alchemist. Fire. Death. Eyes of a murderer. Hate. Demon. Murderer. Killer. Hell. Dog of the military. Death. Blood. Fire. Murderer. Help! Don't kill us. Fire. Blood. Gunshot. Tears. Killer. Hell. Alchemist. Fire. Death. Have mercy! Gunshot. STOP! Murderer. War. Footsteps. A murderer. Killer. Monster. Dog of the military. Death. Blood. Fire. Murderer. Help! Demon. Hell. Don't kill us. Fire. Blood. Gunshot. Tears. Killer. Her eyes. Alchemist. Fire. Death. Hell. Eyes of a murderer.

Fire. Help! No!

Death. Killer.

Hell.

Have mercy!

Gunshot.

STOP!

A murderer.

War.

Blood.

Hate.

_I am a victim too._

The colonel opened one heavy eye and realized he dozed off. 'Quite a dream.' He thought as he took his silver pocket watch for the time.

4:37 PM. He stood up and got back to the office. It was already normal. Those dreams and those voices. It's nothing foreign yet it traced a look on the colonel. Remorse.

As soon as he flung the door open, his lieutenant instantly looked at him. The first few seconds with sternness, the next, with concern. It's as if she got a diploma on being his friend. Every quirk, every move. And she knew those voices too. She heard it with him and even in her sleep. It never left her.

"Sir, I was wondering where you strayed to." She told him in a rather melancholy tone. The others had already left, all of them begging a break. "Everyone's gone now."

"I'm sorry, I was just roaming around and-"

"I know where you've been, Colonel Mustang." She cut him. "I am aware of your habits." She stopped for a bit and looked him in the eye. "You've been thinking again, Roy."

Roy gave her a small smile. She knew him best, he realized. That no matter how high or low he gets, she'd still be there, caring for him. Sometimes it even scared him. He wondered if he had the right to be happy and have someone for him despite all he did. It was like a warning and a cruel fate. They say when you're happy, you're going to be sad eventually. The cycle of life. And that kept him from being happy. He was scared to be happy for the fear of being sad and, therefore, being more miserable. Dramatic. Ironic. That was his cycle. Pure sadness. Pitiful.

But it's just so damn hard when she's around.

"Do you want to know what I was daydreaming about?"

"Please fill me in, colonel, on your Roy's Daily Exploits and Escapades." Riza answered; Roy chuckled.

"Well, I was just thinking how much I hated blue-"

"Because it's the colour of water." Riza cut him again.

He rolled his eyes like a kid. "But I also realized," He continued. "how I still don't know your favourite colour, Riza. We've been working together for how many years now, and I still don't know."

"Unfortunately sir, it's blue." Riza answered quickly.

Roy looked at her, his eyes on hers and wondering if it was yet another attempt at her rather dry humor. Nope. She wasn't lying.

"Well," Roy smiled. "Then I guess my life just got bluer."

"What's yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your favourite colour." Riza asked.

"Red." Roy replied and immediately caught Riza's grimacing face. "Don't like it?"

"Not really my type." Riza let out a very rare smile. "We're rather opposites at everything, don't you think colonel?"

"Yeah," Roy said. "But that's fine. They do say that opposites attract you know."

"Roy, please don't be too hard on yourself."

"I won't because you asked, Riza."

"I have your back." She replied. "Let me take care of it."

He smiled. "I can only hope my life gets bluer."

"And mine, even more red."

"I love you, Riza."

She smiled and whispered. "I love you too."

He held her close.

"Thank you," Then closer. "for everything."

* * *

Well? How'd it go? Please do review and tell me what you think. No hard feelings. Just tell me what you think honestly, I'd appreciate it.

Thank you so much.

_01_


End file.
